


Entertain me.

by underwatercafe



Series: Solimiller modern AU [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe
Summary: Short solimiller modern AU PWP so go with my upcoming solimiller slowburn.Kaz wants to watch his train documentary. David wants to do something more fun.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Series: Solimiller modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Entertain me.

The film was boring. Some old documentary about the Trans-Siberian railway that his boyfriend was absolutely fixed on. God. Kaz would bitch and moan all the way through David’s action movies and detective shows but God forbid David wanted to breathe during the train documentary.

Since moving in together, this had become their routine. Kaz curled against one arm of the sofa, prosthetics off, limbs loose and relaxed. All while David leaned on him, head on his chest, and arm wrapped around his stomach. Todays film was the worst by far. David felt like every minute was agony. He knew about Kaz's past in the forces and what he had done to enemy men... but this had to be classed as torture.

David leaned back, resting his back against the opposite arm of the sofa. He glanced at the older man, blonde hair loose across his shoulders, eyes absolutely fixed on the screen. Why trains? David didn’t get it at all.

It also really didn’t help that Kaz was topless. He was ten years older than David but looked like he’d been doing reps since he was born. David wanted to lick every single inch of Kaz's body... and hell, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

David started to move forward, crawling on Kaz's lap. He sat on his thighs and pointedly stared at his bare chest. Kaz didn’t even move his eyes from the screen.

“You look really good...” David cooed, tracing his fingers on Kaz’s pecs.

“Mmm?” Kaz hummed, tilting his head to see the screen around David’s body.

“Come on, let’s have some fun...” David whispered into his boyfriends ear, voice rich with lust. He was getting hard.

“Hmm yeah” Kaz replied, face absolutely still.

“You’re not evening listening! Come on babe, it’s boring!”

“And what do you want me to do about that? I’m interested.” Kaz sniped.

David rolled his hips firmly onto his partners lap, rubbing his erection on his stomach.

“Entertain me. Come on, I’m horny.”

“God, such energy. Why should I though? I’m completely fine watching this.”

“Kaz... please fuck me?” David begged sweetly, batting his eyes for good measure.

“Hmmmm... nope. Can’t watch the show if I’m fucking you.” Kaz placed his hand on David’s lower back. He was enjoying tormenting him.

“Okay, maybe we can compromise...” David said, rutting his hips back until his partners hand was ghosting over the band of his boxers.

“And what do you suggest?”

“Finger-fuck me.”

“Hm. Fine. You’ve gotta stay quiet though.” Kaz commanded, slipping two fingers into David’s mouth. “suck.”

“Yes sir.” David moaned around his fingers, lapping at them with fierce hunger.

Kaz pulled his fingers out of David’s mouth and slid them down his back, dipping below the band of his underwear.

David inhaled sharply as Kaz pushed the first finger inside, his bare chest pushing again David’s clothed one as he continued to stare at the TV. Fucking trains.

Soon enough, Kaz started to pump his finger in and out, adding a second one. By the time his ass was nice and stretched out, David was rocking himself back onto his partners fingers, nailing his prostate every time.

“Shush. Hard to hear the show when all I can hear is the whore moaning on my lap"

That wasn’t fair. The name went straight to David’s dick and Kaz damn well knew it. He started to grind down even harder on Kaz’s fingers before bucking his hips forward. Kaz was hard.

“Okay, that’s it!” David snapped, grabbing the TV remote, turning the god awful show off and throwing it away before Kaz could even complain. David stood up, pulled his boxers off and watched Kaz’s eyes go straight to his swollen cock.

“You, Mister, I want your cock in me. Right. Now.”

“Is that so, David?” Kaz mocked, tone betrayed by the fact he was already shedding his pants. He took his dick in hand and rummage around for the lube in the side table.

“Yes that is so. You made me sit through that awful show, the least you could do is fuck me.” David argued, settling back onto Kaz’s lap, his cock hard and slick against David’s entrance.

“Well. I should punish you for not letting me watch it in peace.”

“I’d like to see you try, old man- AAAAH" Kaz gripped David’s hips, pushing himself into his already wet and stretched hole in one thrust. It only took a few more pumps before David was riding Kaz's cock on his own, moaning as loud as he possibly could.

“This what you wanted? God you look so good like this...”

“P-pervy... old... man"

“Says the one whose greedy ass is swallowing my entire dick.”

“Shut up Kaz"

“That’s no way to talk to your elders...” Kaz chastised, taking David’s cock in hand.

He only had to give it a few pumps timed well against his thrusts to have David cumming thickly onto his chest, ass pulsing around his cock.

Kaz grabbed onto his back and pushed them both together, gripping David tightly and roughly rutting up into his loose hole.

“Gonna cum in you” Kaz mumbled against his partners ear.

“God yes, please... Kaz please!” David cried, weakly wiggling his hips against Kaz’s thrusts.

Kaz came shortly after, moaning into David’s mouth as he kissed him. He felt his hot cum spill out of his lover’s hole as he got off his lap.

“Come on.” David said, offering Kaz his elbow, “we both need a shower.”

The shower was heaven on Kaz's muscles, melting away any remaining tension. And, well, David’s cum that was splattered across his chest.

After they were both clean, they returned to the couch in their pyjamas. Kaz shuffled across the floor, retrieving the remote. He gave David a look he couldn’t quite place.

“I never got to finish my show.”

David groaned as the TV flickered back to life.


End file.
